counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Jail
| Scenario = Escape ||Creator(s) = Kurt Stassen | First appearance = BETA 6.0 | Last appearance = BETA 6.1 }} Jail (es_jail) was an official escape map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' beta. Overview The map features Terrorists who are attempting to escape from a jail that was damaged in an earthquake. The Counter-Terrorists have been assigned to eliminate the escaping Terrorists. There are two Terrorist escape zones: One located near the Counter-Terrorist spawn area, while the other is found slightly further away. Official Description Background: An earthquake has damaged a prison. Get out now! Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the Terrorists from escaping by eliminating them. Terrorists: Try to escape from the jail; you can rush your way out, or maybe you'd like to visit the armory. Development The map was designed by Kurt "Bluestrike" Stassen. He originally started out making a map for Team Fortress Classic, but after further work on the map Stassen felt the map would work well as a Counter-Strike map. He changed some textures and created a hostage rescue map with the terrorists keeping hostages in the jail. After this he sent the map over to [[Minh Le|Minh "Gooseman" Le]], who suggested that the map could work well with the upcoming escape game mode. He also gave some suggestions regarding the layout of the outside area. Most textures were re-used from Half-Life, but a few custom textures were made by Stassen himself. The map was initially released together with beta 6.0 and was one of the two initial maps available for that game type. Post-release, Stassen fixed some issues with the map where players were having problems locating one of the escape zones. Furthermore he also made it harder for the Counter-Terrorists to rush to the inside of the jail house. However, as the map made its last appearance in beta 6.1, the fixed version of the map was never released.Counter-Strike.dk - Interview with Bluestrike McQueen. Archived from the original on 2000-10-06. Guide ''Counter-Terrorists The job is easy and simple. You can guard the Terrorist escape zones ''(located nearby your spawn area) or rush to the jail house in where the Terrorists are located. If you do plan to rush, make it quick as the Terrorists may quickly arms themselves from the abandoned armory and await your arrival to ambush your team or escape swiftly through the sewers. It is also recommended to have Nightvision goggles as this map is dark in certain areas, perfect for the escaping Terrorist or nasty ambushes. ''Terrorists The Counter-Terrorists spawn very close to the Terrorist - Escape zones thus they will have a major advantage. They can camp or even coordinate a rush to intercept the location(s) of the Terrorists. Since they can purchase weapons, ammo and equipment, it is not recommended to engage them head-on as a Terrorist. Instead, it is better to take the route located through the sewers (accessed through a hole near the armory) and run. Sometimes, the Counter-Terrorists can predict where the Terrorists will move and they may have the upper hand. If this occurs, it is highly recommended to stick close to your team or split up the Terrorists into 2 or 3 groups and hope for the best. You can either rush or, as said by the official description, visit the armory in the jail house that contains HE grenades, Flashbangs, Kevlar, an AK-47, a Schmidt Scout, an Ingram Mac-10, a Leone 12 Gauge Super and a KM Sub-Machine Gun. ''(The armory has to be accessed by using a crate and a vent since the door can only be opened from the inside of the room). After you (and your team) has armed yourselves, you can now intimidate the Counter-Terrorists and they may be reluctant to engage you. Regardless of you are heavily armed or not, take any route that would not expose yourself and/or your team. Stick to the shadows, walk quietly, and perhaps even create a distraction that would allow your team to reach freedom. Note: The best way to reach the escape zones quickly is to go into the sewers from the inside of the jailhouse and find one of the two ladders in the sewers or rush to get out of the jailhouse. These routes should take you to the storage room and you can jump on the wooden crates to reach a hidden ventilation shaft (indicated through the gallery). Upon setting foot on the roof, do not linger around the area as the Counter-Terrorists may actually see you from outside (or if you're lucky, all of the CTs may have entered inside the Jail facility) and head towards the two escape zones (nearby the security checkpoint or the CT spawn zone) where freedom awaits. Trivia *The fence that encloses the jail house and the storage container area can be broken through. *While the Terrorists spawn in the jail house, it appears that the Counter-Terrorists spawn is in a security checkpoint that guards the entrances and exits of the jail facility. References Category:Escape maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps